


I've Got Something That You're Gonna Like

by leiascully



Series: Ginger At Last: Lady Twelve and River Explore the Universe [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Hair-pulling, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor <i>wants</i> River today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Something That You're Gonna Like

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Future!Ginger!Lady!12  
> Concrit: Welcome  
> A/N: For reference, the toys they're playing with are [this hand harness](http://www.outlawseattle.com/5finger.htm) and [this vibrator](http://we-vibe.com/we-vibe-ii). Title is from "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland. Many thanks to [**bendingwind**](http://bendingwind.livejournal.com/) for the readthrough and the pronoun-checking. A nice little break from working on my Yuletide, eh?  
>  Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

It's never difficult to find River. The Doctor just gives the TARDIS her head and away they go. She's been missing River a lot lately; it's been weeks since she dropped River off at the university.

"I've got work to do, sweetie," River had said, kissing her on the cheek. "Go and flummox the universe for a bit. I'll see you in a little while." No amount of sulking would keep her in the TARDIS. So off the Doctor went to see what taking on the universe was like for a Time Lady, which was interesting for a while, but this is as long a little while as she's willing to tolerate. Just for starters, she's gotten used to the benefits of being married to a sexually-liberated individual, and though she's learned to manage all right on her own, it isn't the same without River. It's taken her a thousand years just to admit that, yes, all right, she might possibly enjoy sex just a little bit or possibly rather a lot and it might even contribute to her mental and physical health et cetera, and she thinks River ought to acknowledge that fairly Herculean effort of self-discovery by being around when the Doctor wants her. And the Doctor _wants_ her, today.

Fortunately, the TARDIS is more than pleased to take the Doctor where she needs to go. She land with a self-satisfied little noise and the Doctor pets the console before going out the door. Her hair's gotten longer and she has to push it out of her face to take a proper look around. She scrapes her rather rebellious ginger locks into a rough ponytail and gazes about. She's on some planet so remote it barely has a name - its people were numerous and prolific in terms of their architecture, but they didn't communicate much with the outside worlds, until they were conquered. The whole place is ruins and blasted-to-sand desert. Bit depressing, really, except that there, striding through the rubble, is River. She looks absolutely magnificent in jodhpurs and a tanktop, her hair pulled back and her skin smudged with dirt. The Doctor waves and River catches it and changes direction, advancing swiftly toward the TARDIS.

"Hello, sweetie," she says, looping her arms around the Doctor's waist and giving the Doctor a kiss that ends far too soon to sate the Doctor's appetite. "Come and see my site - we're finding the most wonderful things. I've got some decent students this round."

"I will never understand why you do this when you could just pop in and say, 'Oh, hello, just wondering about this bit - was it a spoon or a flange? And by the by, that recurring motif of the thing with the fangs, a god or a performance artist?'" the Doctor grumbles. River takes her hand with an air of indulgence.

"Where's the fun in that?" River asks. " _Much_ more interesting to deduce it. Mind you, I do have the occasional inspired insight - my students are all convinced I'm simply brilliant."

"Well, you _are_ ," the Doctor says. "Which is why all of this is a mystery. You might as well be Vincent Van Gogh trying to barter photobooth caricatures for pastis. You've got real talent and real insight."

"Hush," River says. "Come and see." She leads the Doctor on a tour of the ruins, pointing out each feature as if neither of them have ever seen ruins before. It seems like an age before they're finally at River's tent. River ushers the Doctor inside.

"Temporary quarters," she says, pumping water into a dish to wash her hands and splash her face. "Still, comfortable enough." She motions to the platform bed, which is essentially a box with an air mattress on it and a rail headboard she's been using to hang clothes over, and offers the Doctor iced tea from a cooler. The Doctor sips at it. Tea should be hot - she feels this very strongly - but at least this chilled stuff clears some of the dust from her throat. River lounges in a camp chair. She leans forward and gazes at the Doctor.

"So what brings you out of your big blue box, my love?"

"I missed you," the Doctor grumbles. "Clearly the reverse wasn't true."

"Oh, clearly." River rolls her eyes. "Sweetie, just because I didn't have your clothes off the first second I saw you doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

"That's how it usually goes," the Doctor says.

"I should have taken you right there among the artifacts?" River asks, sounding amused. "Or else what, I've lost that loving feeling, so to speak?"

"It sounds silly when you put it like that," the Doctor mumbles.

"Of course it does," River says, standing up and slinking over to the cot in a delightfully predatory way that makes the Doctor tingle all over. "It _is_ silly. But it's also very sweet. And for that, I'll gladly have your clothes off, which I was planning on anyway. Ridiculous that you could imagine otherwise. Oh, sweetie, I _missed_ you." The Doctor swallows and sets her glass down on a folding table.

River has her pressed into the mattress almost before the Doctor can blink, and she's undoing the buttons of the Doctor's shirt with busy fingers as she kisses the Doctor until they're both breathless with need.

"Don't worry, my love," River breathes, "I missed you every single bit as much as you missed me."

They strip each other's clothes off as fast as they can. The Doctor presses kisses to River's salty skin. River's hands roam all over the Doctor's body; even after all these months, the way this body responds amazes the Doctor. Her nipples tighten and her breasts tingle and she gets wet under River's fingers. Every bit of her feels heavy, weighted down with wanting. She strokes River's skin, relishing the silky heat of her wife's body against hers.

For a long while they just touch each other; there are plenty of caresses to share to make up for lost time. Hips and breasts and thighs and back and ass and the magnificent mane of River's hair - the Doctor's dazzled by all the options. She can't touch River enough. She soaks in the presence of her wife as if River's absence were a drought and her proximity the rain that makes the Doctor burst into blossom. She really isn't very good at metaphors, but she is good at loving her wife. River's fingers slide between the Doctor's thighs, teasing her, River's fingertips ghosting over the Doctor's clit before sliding in between the Doctor's folds, making her gasp. River explores her in a leisurely fashion, as if they have all the time in the world. The Doctor kisses her hungrily, her wrist jostling against River's as she mirror's River's movements, circling River's clit with her fingers. Both their skins are slick with sweat now. River's moaning and the Doctor wants nothing more than to hear her moan forever.

"I've got a surprise for you," River says, rolling off the Doctor and digging in a drawer. She comes up with a collection of straps and a toy that makes the Doctor's inner muscles clutch in delicious anticipation.

"What is it?" the Doctor asks.

"A surprise," River drawls. "Patience is a virtue, Doctor." She pushes the toy through a ring in the middle of the straps and carefully, sensually wraps them around her left hand, doing up the snaps until the Doctor can see that it's a harness. The toy sits in River's palm, secured by the ring, and the straps leave River's fingers free. River waggles her fingers and raises her eyebrows and the Doctor shivers happily. They've done harnesses before, but never a hand harness yet. She bites her lip as River liberally slicks the toy with lube. This is going to be good.

"On your knees," River orders, and the Doctor scrambles onto all fours. River kneels behind her, stroking the small of the Doctor's back and teasing the Doctor's folds apart with the head of the toy. She eases the toy into the Doctor, who squirms a little as she adjusts. The Doctor likes this one already, the way River can move around and press her body up against the side of the Doctor's and still have the situation well in hand. River's fingers tease the Doctor's clit as she fucks the Doctor slowly. Her other hand cups one of the Doctor's breasts.

"A nice surprise, my love?" River murmurs casually, as if she's not making the Doctor squirm in ecstacy.

"Oh yes," the Doctor says. "As always." She stretches up to kiss River, another nice thing about this new plaything. Before, she could never reach River's mouth. She thrusts her tongue against River's in a playful battle for dominance. River's clearly in charge at the moment, but the Doctor will make her beg later. She makes a promise to herself as River shifts around behind her again, putting the leverage of her weight behind the thrusting of her hand. The Doctor's thighs tremble with pleasure and she spreads her legs wider, opening herself further to the deepening penetration of the toy, dropping onto her elbows so she can brace herself on her forearms.

"Stay right there," River orders. The Doctor shifts a little, just to irk her. River reaches down and catches the Doctor's hair and _pulls_ , and the Doctor's head goes back and her back arches until her body is one tight curve of pleasure. The slant of her hips makes the toy hit a new sweet spot inside her and she gasps.

"Right there, I said," River growls, sounding pleased with herself, and twines her fingers more firmly through the Doctor's messy ponytail. The Doctor moans. She feels incredibly vulnerable with the line of her throat exposed and her breasts pushed out, but River handles her firmly.

"What I wouldn't give for more hands," River mutters, but as far as the Doctor's concerned, she's doing just fine with the hands she's got. The way River's palm presses the toy into her and the way River's fingers flick against her clit are more than marvelous; the Doctor's brain is starting to go all wibbly-wobbly, the same way her body's starting to shake. River moves, brushing against the Doctor's side, dipping her head to catch the Doctor's ponytail in her teeth so she can run her hand over the Doctor's breasts and down the line of her throat. The Doctor whimpers; River's curls brush against her cheek and River's nails trace the line of her collarbone and the curve of her breasts and she's well aware that River is dangerous, a force to be reckoned with, and more than one being made the mistake of putting a fraction of this much trust in her. Even knowing River would never harm her, it's a delicious adrenaline thrill to offer herself up this way to her deadly wife.

River gives the Doctor's breasts one last squeeze and grabs the Doctor's ponytail again, yanking the Doctor's head back for a kiss. It's a possessive kiss, a proprietary kiss that leaves the Doctor gasping and moaning. Her whole body is tight and hot with pleasure; she feels like a slow-burning fuse, an ember about to explode. River's fingers hit the right spot every single time and the toy is just the right size and shape and River's mouth is hot and greedy and the Doctor's on the verge. Somehow the pulled-taut arch of her body and the way River's hand is fisted in her hair only makes it better. One more thrust and a nip from River and the Doctor's gone, dazzled like she's gazing into the Time Vortex again.

River releases the Doctor's hair and strokes her back as the Doctor catches her breath, her face buried in River's sheets. River slides the toy slowly out of her and undoes the straps, flexing her fingers.

"Well, then," she says, shaking back her hair and gazing fondly at the Doctor. "I told you I missed you."

"I believe you," the Doctor says, pulling River down for a kiss. River grins and stretches out beside the Doctor, who pins her quick as a wink, still panting. River smiles even more broadly.

"And now that you've got me where you want me, my love, what are you going to do with me?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever I want," the Doctor tells her, punctuating it with a kiss. "And you're going to do as I say."

"Will I?" River asks, but she looks extremely happy.

"Yes," the Doctor says with certainty, "you will." She gets up and walks across the tent, purposefully not looking back at River, and reaches into the cooler for a cube of ice. She stalks back over to River and drops the ice on River's belly. River hisses at the shock of it. The Doctor draws slow circles around River's navel, the ice melting fast in the heat, and River's muscles tighten. The Doctor slides the ice further down into the crease of River's thigh and then touches it to River's clit. River gasps. The Doctor holds the ice there, the meltwater sliding down River's folds, until River stops squirming and the ice is gone. The Doctor eases her way down River's body and flicks her tongue against River's clit.

"Ah," River says.

"Stay still," the Doctor commands and licks even more firmly, swirling her tongue against River's chilly skin with a little noise of satisfaction.

"Yes, Doctor," River says demurely. Her cheeks are flushed. Oh, the Doctor has missed this: the taste of River and the scent and the texture of her; the crackle of the air between them; the way that River, for all her power and glory, is pleased to do the Doctor's bidding, the only time the Doctor's ever seen her take orders voluntarily. She kisses the inside of River's thigh and gets up.

"What else have you got in that drawer, eh?" the Doctor says. She reaches into the cooler and tosses another ice cube onto River's belly, just for good measure. River gazes over as the Doctor rummages through the drawer of toys, setting aside all the ones she isn't quite certain how to work - she'll just make River demonstrate for her later, perhaps while the Doctor watches. But this one she can manage, a curved vibrator that they've played with before. It's designed to stay securely in place, which pleases the Doctor, since it means she can keep River extremely occupied. She turns it on and saunters back over to the bed where River is waiting. Cupping the toy in her hand makes her fingers vibrate too, which gives her an idea. She presses the back of her buzzing hand to the tender arch of River's foot and River tries not to twitch away. The Doctor smiles wickedly and drags her fingers slowly up the inside of River's leg, pausing and lingering any time River squirms.

"Now what exactly was it you wanted?" the Doctor asks, all innocence, pressing the vibrator to the crease of River's thigh.

"Oh, nothing in particular," River gasps.

"Hmm," the Doctor says. "I'll make you give me an honest answer after a while." She slips one end of the vibrator between River's folds and teases her with it until River's chest is heaving and she's making an obvious effort to keep her hips on the bed. The Doctor grins and licks the last bit of ice water off River's belly as she slides the vibrator into River, making sure it's sitting properly, and sets it to a pulse that's guaranteed to drive River mad: an ascending thrum that abruptly cuts off and starts all over again at the lowest setting. River moans helplessly.

"I think you can put your mouth to better use than that," the Doctor says conversationally, "don't you?" She crawls up the bed until her calves are braced around River's shoulders, her knees by River's ears. River opens her mouth hungrily as the Doctor eases down. River's hands come up to steady the backs of the Doctor's thighs as her tongue finds the Doctor's sensitive clit and the Doctor's body goes liquid. She grabs for the rail of the bed to brace herself and then reaches back with one hand to caress River's breasts. River's tongue is exceedingly clever and the Doctor's almost drifting away on pleasure. She rolls River's nipples between her fingertips and is rewarded with a moan from between her thighs, and all the while the vibrator buzzes slow and faster and faster and stops and slow and faster and faster and stops as River braces herself against the bed in frustrated ecstasy. River reaches up with one hand to graze the Doctor's breast with her fingertips and her hair tickles the inside of the Doctor's knees and it's all so good that the Doctor wishes she could create a spontaneous time loop, so the moment would never end. But River's tongue is so talented that even Time itself couldn't stand against it, the Doctor thinks, her thoughts scattering into points of light as her hips buck and River clutches at her thighs. The Doctor thinks her whole body will melt, shimmering into pure energy, but when she can think again, she's still all her, ten fingers and ten toes and two hearts and ginger hair stuck to her sweaty face.

The Doctor holds herself up, grasping the bed rail with fingers that shake, until she trusts her wobbly legs to let her down. River's kissing her thigh, her mouth increasingly frantic and hot and her teeth increasingly sharp against the Doctor's tender skin. The Doctor eases her knee over River's head so that she's all on one side and aligns her body along River's, giving River her mouth to replace her thigh. River clutches at her. The Doctor slides her thigh between River's, pressing against the smooth surface of the vibrator, feeling the hum in her bones. River's body arches against hers and her fingers reach for the Doctor, slipping inside as if she can't help but share the moment. The Doctor pins her down as best she can, returning every kiss, stroking River's ribs and finally sliding her fingers inside River along the curve of the vibrator. They both moan. They're making enough noise to alert the entire planet, probably, but the Doctor couldn't care less, not when her world is reduced to her wife's mouth and her wife's cunt and her wife's trembling body underneath hers.

River comes and the whole star system probably knows it: she yelps and her hips buck and the whole tent shakes. But the Doctor holds her down. She's in charge and this will be on her terms. She slides her fingers out of River and slips one finger under the vibrator, just enough to take the pressure of River's clit. River sighs and shivers.

"That was nice," she says dreamily.

"You didn't think we were finished, did you?" the Doctor murmurs. She presses the button to change the vibration to a faster setting and sets the end back against River's clit. River's body jumps like she got hit with a jolt of electricity and she whimpers.

"Oh," she says.

"That's right," the Doctor says. "You're taking my orders tonight, Doctor Song. I know you're used to being in charge, but so am I, and I think you'll find that I have the upper hand here, literally."

"How awful for me," River says, smiling. "It's a good thing you're benevolent."

"Am I?" the Doctor asks. She presses her thigh between River's legs again; River moans, a higher note to it now.

"I meant the pun was awful," River gasps. "Oooh, Doctor."

"You're lucky tonight," the Doctor tells her. "Because what I want from you right now is to see you come again. You look quite pretty, you know."

"Thank you, sweetie," River says, her eyes wide. Her nails are sunk into the Doctor's hips. Her body shakes as if she'd go all to bits if the Doctor weren't pressing her into the mattress.

"Now, River," the Doctor murmurs and kisses River's neck as River's back arches and her head goes back. River moans loudly and the Doctor smiles to herself in triumph. She reaches down and turns off the vibrator, but makes no move to ease it out of River. She strokes River's side, soothing her, kissing River's face as River slowly comes back to herself and her breathing returns to normal.

"That was very good," the Doctor says approvingly, and River chuckles.

"Oh, sweetie, you can say that again."

The Doctor rolls off River and curls up beside her, dropping kisses on River's shoulder. They drift in dreamy post-coital bliss, limbs twined together, heated skin slowly cooling. Eventually the Doctor raises her head and retrieves the vibrator, dropping it on the sheets.

"Where exactly does one bathe around here?" she asks, tracing leisurely designs across River's breasts.

"We have an outdoor shower," River offers. "Bit tepid most of the time, I admit."

"Outdoors," the Doctor says.

"Yes," River says. "It is a camp."

"Out there," the Doctor clarifies, pointing vaguely.

"Yes," River says.

"No," the Doctor says decisively. "Absolutely not. You're coming back to the TARDIS with me, where there's a proper bathtub and actual plumbing. Then you can come back and play in your sandbox, but first you can have a real bath and possibly a nap on a real bed."

River laughs and stretches leisurely. "All right, my love, whatever you say."

"Too bloody right, whatever I say," the Doctor tells her with a wink, and River pulls her down for another kiss.


End file.
